Optimus leaves/End of Film
Here's how Optimus leaves Earth and the end of the film goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. lands on a helicopter platform and Tesaa embrace Cade: Kind of nice being your hero for a change. Tesa: You always were. All my life. Cade: I love you. Tesa: I love you, too. Cade: Let's go home to graduation, huh? Tesa: Yeah. Cade: Shane You're okay, kid. Come here, you're all right, all right. all hugged, then Joyce walks up Tessa: We don't have a home, dad. It blew up. Joyce: I might be able to help you with that. and Joyce hugged drives up Optimus: Brave warriors.... you are free! Dinobots transform Cross-Hairs: I'll ride with you anytime, Spike! Grimlock: ROAR!!!!! takes off with the other Dinobots Duck: giggles I like those robot Dinosaurs! Yueming runs up Joyce: Did you miss me? Su Yueming: No. Jasper: sighs So, cous, how else can I help? Brian: You mean, you don't wanna go back to the beach? Jasper: Nah! I want to join you, and your family and friends, to see the world! Brian: You know, Jasper, there is a place you can come with us. Jasper: What's that? Brian: Isla Nublar. There rebuilding a brand new park over there. Cat: Wait, you mean there rebuilding Jurassic Park? Brian: Yeah. But this time, with all new modifications, this time it's gonna be called "Jurassic World". Blythe Baxter: Jurassic World? Well, I'm up for it. What about you guys? Zoe Trent: Well, if there won't be any issues, and we won't get eaten, I'm up for it. Duck: Likewise. Roger: Hey, can we come with you guys to Jurassic World? Brian: Why of course you guys can. What do you think Sylveon? Sylveon: I think I could give it a shot. Jasper: So, does this mean I'm part of Team Griffin/Eeveelution? Brian: Yes, Jasper. You are a member of Team Griffin/Eeveelution. Welcome aboard. Jasper: Oh, thank you cous! Brian's cellphone rings and he answers Brian: Hello? talking Oh, hey Thomas. talking Oh, you and the others are on you're way home right now? talking Well, spending news! Will be right there waiting for you. talking which makes Brian's eyes widen open Space ship? What space ship? talking Oh, that's nothing. Don't worry, everything's under control. talking I'll see you back home Thomas. up Optimus: This Seed belongs to our creators, whoever they are. There remains a price on my head. I endanger you all if I stay. wields the Seed I shall take it where it could never be found. Cade: Will we ever see you again? Optimus: Cade Yeager, I do not know. But whenever you look to the stars, think one of them. As my soul. Defends this family, Autobots, as they have you. Defend. All they can be. Sylveon: But Optimus. It sounds like your never gonna come back. Optimus: I might not, Sylveon. But I can't let Earth be in danger more from my creators, and I can't let anyone else use the Seed to create a new Decepticon army. And you know. Sylveon: Yes, I know. Optimus: But I sense that I see one of you as Prime like me. Lois: Well, me, and the others never been involved with your first three adventures. Optimus: Lois, I am proud of you. That you have changed your ways with us, and I know you have a good heart. That's what all mothers have, like Sylveon she takes care of Eevee, and his siblings, along with Brian. While you take care of your kids, along with Peter. And even Cleveland and Joe do the same with their families. Quagmire: Well, I'm still searching for the perfect girl, Optimus. Optimus: chuckles Of course you are, Quagmire. And I hope someday you will find the perfect girl, and raise a perfect family. Now, I must go. While you all protect my family. Brian: Optimus, we're gonna miss you. Optimus: And I will miss you too, Brian. But if I return one day, we will have more adventures together. With new friends, and new enemies. But now, I must go. Brian: weiding up tears Then if that's the case, may the Force be with you. Optimus: And you. ready for take off Brian: breaking Goodbye, Optimus. Optimus: his rockets and takes off and he begins sending a message There are mysterious to the universe we were never meant to solve. But who we are and why we are here. Are not among them. Those answers we carry inside. I am Optimus Prime and this message is to my creators: "Leave planet Earth alone. Cause I'm coming for you." cuts back to Patchy Patchy: Ahoy, children! I'm back! I hope all you boys and girls enjoyed the movie, because it's time for you to walk the plank! reads: PLEASE STAND BY Oh, sorry, kids. What I meant to say because it's time for fan mail! horn Old-time crowd: Hooray! Patchy: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, so get ready to blow milk out of your nose because we're gonna open a letter! flies to Patchy with the letter and he has a lighten fuse on his head The envelope please Potty. Thank you, my fine feathered assistant. Potty: Brawk, you're not welcome. Patchy: blows his nose Hey, Potty, do you smell something? the fuse Oh, Potty! That fuse in your head! I told you we're not doing that stunt! Potty: Brawk, I didn't get the memo! Brawk! blows up along with Patchy; Patchy coughs up a feather and recovers from the blast Patchy: Well, thanks for watching "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction". Hooray! collapses to the floor movie ends with "One More Light" playing in the background. And in the last shot, it shows a picture of Chester Bennington, saying: In Loving Memory of Chester Benninton. March 20, 1976 - July 20, 2017. And it fades out to black Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series